


Connecting the flowers and the sand

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: If anything, Nora wants Catie to take care of herself.
Relationships: Female Builder/Nora (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Estirose’s OCs





	Connecting the flowers and the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilery bits for mid/end game but nothing major. 
> 
> I had one of Nora's two recurring spouse missions where she has you go to the Eufala Desert (I think it's the same for all spouses, but I could be wrong). At the end, I thought I'd take her back the way we came so that she could go back to her normal schedule, but when I selected "follow" on her interaction menu, she refused! This fic started out because I was pondering why she'd do that in game and went from there.

"I'm going to take the Robopig Rider back; do you want to ride with me?" Catie asked. She brushed a strand of grey-dyed hair back behind her ear and under her cap. 

"Oh, no, honey, I'm a bit busy." Nora hated lying to her wife, but she wasn't entirely comfortable on the Robopig Rider and wished that Catie didn't insist on taking it to the Eufala Desert. Catie insisted it was more fun to skim across the water, but Nora wasn't so sure.

She wouldn't give Catie up for anything. Catie loved her and did what she could to keep Nora comfortable and happy. Every spouse had their quirks, and Nora was sure that Catie's were borne out of habit, her huge building projects putting her under so much pressure to get things out of the workshop and into good hands. Even though the factory automated so much, and for the last few weeks there hadn't been huge building projects, Catie had never gotten out of that habit.

Tomorrow morning, she'd talk to Catie and remind her that she needed to take things slower, take care of herself. Not run herself ragged. She didn't need to run anymore. She didn't have to save time anymore. They could take leisurely walks and still get her commissions done. 

After all, there were still a lot of ways to die young, even now. Nora didn't want to be a widow. She didn't want to have to visit Catie's grave for a long time. And, Nora knew, her beloved might not even be buried in Portia; her parents and family had accepted Catie and it was fully expected that the two of them would be buried in Highwind.

Nora shuddered a bit and continued her slow pace through the desert towards town. She, too, should relax. Minister Lee had kindly commented that she seemed stressed, and had suggested these walks. She could enjoy the beauty of the world, take a long leisurely walk, not worry about Church duties. As long as she avoided anything agressive, she should be fine. 

Definitely something to mention to Catie. She liked Lee too, and would listen to his advice on this. There was more to life than building and building and building, and hopefully, Catie would see that.


End file.
